


Meeting the Family Officially (and other new relationship things)

by megaotaku98



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Company party, Hickies, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Oral Sex, Possessive Minho, Rimming, Sugar Daddy AU, although theyre actually dating now, chan is petty, minho gets jealous, minho meets chan's family, press get involved a lil bit, tagging this is harder than i thought it would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho meets the parents for real this time, the press want a statement, Chan gets hit on by socialite ladies at a party.Just your average week when you're dating a billionaire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Sugar Daddy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824298
Comments: 46
Kudos: 397





	Meeting the Family Officially (and other new relationship things)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello, and welcome to the side stories~  
> Like how there is 3 chapters of the main fic, I decided to write 3 side stories to follow it up! Why? because Mei and I initially planned WAY too much to fit in one fic, but I didn't want to abandon the ideas we came up with.  
> You can consider these sequels in a way, since they do all take place after the events of the main story.
> 
> Also: Chan's family gets mentioned here. I am aware that there is an account that has been spreading info about them. So I want to add a disclaimer that my source of info for Chan's family was Chan himself, and literally all I know is how old his brother and sister are because he mentioned it on his lives. 
> 
> Also also: the reference I used for the Bang family home is [this](http://kensingtonbeverly.com/2017/03/14/40-beverly-park-beverly-hills-90210/)! (make sure you click on property photos)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Minho woke up to the feeling of warmth. Chan's arms were holding him tight, as the other man spooned him, still sound asleep if his snoring was any indication. It was a weekend, so Minho wasn't surprised that he woke up first- Chan always slept in pretty late on weekends. Minho tried to get out of bed, but despite being unconscious Chan clinged tighter, like a human boa constrictor. After a bit of struggling he managed to finally pull away and sit up. Chan let out a soft little whine, and Minho was _almost_ tempted to go back to cuddling him again. But his stomach was empty and his bladder was full, so he needed to get up. 

He headed into the bathroom, took care of business, and then headed over to the small breakfast kitchen that was between the bedroom and the bathroom. The kitchen really hadn't ever been used before Minho moved into Chan's room, Chan mainly brewed coffee there and that was it. But Minho liked not having to go all the way downstairs right away to get food. Plus, he loved making Chan breakfast in bed on weekends. A chance to spoil his boyfriend a bit, since the man spared no expense in spoiling Minho.

Life was fairly different now. It had been a few months since they became a couple, and Minho moved all of his things to Chan's room….well, pretty much as soon as he could. Pretty much the next few days after they first made love as partners was spent taking Minho's clothes out of the closet in his room and moving it to the second walk-in closet of the master bedroom. 

It probably would have taken a shorter amount of time than an entire weekend, but they wanted to have one last romp on Minho's bed- for old times sake.

And then they did it again a day later.

And then Chan sucked Minho off in the closet, because he looked "too salivating to resist".

So. They got a little distracted. But they got it all done in the end.

As Minho got the coffee going and started to make some toast, he felt something press up behind him.

"Hello beautiful," Chan said, pressing a kiss to the back of Minho's neck and hugging him from behind.

Minho smiled, placing his own hands over Chan's.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he replied, turning his head to give Chan a proper kiss.

Minho didn't use pet names very often, but calling Chan gorgeous had become a morning routine. And, well, he _was_ gorgeous, even with his bedhead making his curls look like a poofy blonde cloud. 

Once breakfast had been eaten, coffee had been drunk, they were downstairs on the couch, both scrolling on their phones through SNS. Dori sat on Minho's lap, her usual spot.

"Oh," Minho said, pausing on a link, "there's an article about us."

"What?" Chan asked, moving to look over Minho's shoulder, "what does it say?" 

Minho moved his screen over so they could both read the text.

_**Bang Industry COO In Love?** _

_The heir of the Bang family company has been spotted out with another male, who seems to be a romantic partner of sorts._

_It is believed that this relationship has been going on for a while, as they have been spotted together before throughout the past year. But only recently has the two been seen sharing affections between each other._

_Could Bang Chan, who has previously stated he was too busy to pursue romance, be keeping a secret lover? The unknown man was initially spotted outside the Hongdae Shelter for the Homeless, where he tripped and fell against Bang who helped him back up- perhaps sparks began to fly from this first meeting?_

The article was fairly short, but amongst the text were paparazzi style photos of Minho and Chan together, their first meeting, walking through the city together, having lunch together, and even sharing a kiss.

"Fucking Dispatch…." Chan said with an irritated sigh, "they have no concept of 'personal privacy'."

Minho snorted. "Well, guess the cat's out of the bag now. Oops."

"Oops indeed….wait, _shit_. This means my parents are gonna know."

Minho gave Chan a confused look.

"And that's bad because….?"

Chan sighed again, "I was going to tell them myself. When I brought you with me to dinner next week."

"You were going to bring me to family dinner?" Minho questioned.

Chan nodded. "Of course, I think it's about time you properly met them, as my boyfriend. Plus I want to introduce you to my little brother and sister."

At that moment, Chan's phone started to ring.

"Speak of the devil…." Chan said, glancing at the caller ID before hitting the answer button, "hey mum….yeah I saw the article…..I was going to tell you I swear…..next week actually, I'm planning to bring him to dinner…..I know, I know….don't grill him too much, please? We'll tell you everything, I promise…..okay I'll see you then….love you too….bye bye."

The call ended, and Chan slumped back on the couch.

"I guess we have a lot of explaining to do, don't we?" Minho asked, and Chan nodded, "well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, your baby would like some more cuddles."

Chan turned and picked up Dori, smooching her nose.

"Does the baby want cuddles? I'll give her all the cuddles."

Minho pouted, crossing his arms. "I said _your_ baby, not _the_ baby."

  
  
  


The week went by and soon enough it was time for the dinner. Minho couldn't deny he was nervous; sure Chan's parents had been nice to him the first time he met them, but they had thought he was another rich socialite. He remembered how Chan's dad had scoffed at homeless people and said that they should just "get a job".

As if it was ever that easy. Minho had tried so so so many times.

When the driver pulled up to the Bang family manor and they stepped out of the car, Minho's jaw dropped. The place was _huge_.

"Holy shit you really did grow up in a castle!" he said, mystified at how fancy the mansion was.

Chan burst out laughing. "Yeah I guess it does make my house look small, doesn't it? C'mon, I'll show you around when we get inside."

They were greeted by a maid at the door, and a small dog came running up to then, barking loudly.

"Berry!!" exclaimed Chan, looking elated, "I missed you!" 

He picked up the dog and laughed adorably as she licked all over his face. Chan ended up carrying Berry as he showed Minho around the home, throughout all of the very numerous rooms. A very unnecessary amount of rooms, in Minho's opinion. 

He shared this to Chan, who just laughed.

"Yeah, probably. We made use of them in some way or another though. It's great when you want to play Hide and Seek."

Eventually, they walked all the way around and stopped at a room that had a handwritten sign that said "Chan's Room".

"Oh? Is this your old bedroom?" Minho asked. 

Chan looked off to the side, as if he was embarrassed to admit it.

"Yeah….unfortunately everything's been kept the same, even after I moved out. I told my parents they could get rid of it, but they didn't. Just... don't judge me too harshly," he said.

Minho gave him a questioning look, wondering what he would _possibly_ judge Chan for.

Chan opened the door, and Minho was met with various anime figurines, anime posters, black walls, black bedding, and posters of known 'emo' bands.

"It was a phase….a big one…" Chan admitted, dragging a hand down his face.

Minho snorted.

"It's cute," he said, stifling giggles, "explains the black hoodies that's for sure." 

He walked into the room and sat down on the bed, looking around more closely.

The figurines that sat on the bookshelves and the desk were really elaborate, Minho guessed that they must have been the really expensive ones. 

"It's embarrassing," Chan whined, "I was so _cringey_ back then."

"Well I bet I would have liked you all the same if I had known you back then." Minho commented, laying back on the comforter. It was really comfy. 

Chan gave him a skeptical look.

"You would have liked a total weeb who wore eyeliner and was going through an intense angsty rebellious phase?"

"Yeah but I bet you were a really _cute_ angsty emo weeb boy."

Shaking his head fondly, Chan walked over and flopped himself on the bed as well, right across Minho's body. Minho let out a strained groan of discomfort. 

"You're fucking heavy dude," he complained.

"Dude? Is that a new pet name?"

"Until you get off of me, yes."

"Oh I'll certainly get you off alright." 

Minho shoved Chan aside and rolled them over so he was on top.

"Don't flirt if you aren't gonna follow through," he said with a grin. 

Chan grinned back, reaching up to gently grab at Minho's neck and pull him down into a kiss-

"So were you just gonna sneak away and do the nasty without even saying hi?" a female voice interrupted them.

"We weren't going to do the _nasty_ , Hannah," Chan countered, rolling his eyes.

"We weren't?" Minho asked, surprised.

"Well, not _now_ at least."

The girl, Hannah, crossed her arms. "Oh yeah. I _totally_ believe that," she remarked sarcastically, and Minho laughed, "anyways, it's nice to finally meet the guy that's been stealing so much of my brother's attention." 

Chan gestured back and forth between her and Minho.

"Minho, this is my little sister Hannah. Hannah, this is Minho. Where's Lucas?"

"In the parlor, having drinks with mum and dad," Hannah said, "you should come join us. Mum says you have a _long_ story to share."

Hannah led them to the parlor, Chan practically dragging his feet as Minho tugged him along by the hand. Minho just wanted to get it all over with, Chan seemed to want to delay it as much as possible.

They finally got to the room and Minho saw the familiar faces of Chan's parents, along with a teenage boy that Minho guessed must be Lucas.

"Um, nice to meet you ..again. Officially," Minho said, sitting down on one of the ornate floral couches.

Chan's parents both looked at him, expressions sour. 

Yeah, they definitely didn't like him anymore. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and kept talking. 

"Your house- mansion- palace? Home, your home is lovely."

"Thank you," Chan's mother responded, "we've worked hard to maintain a life of luxury."

"So do tell us," spoke Chan's dad, cutting right to the chase, "what is your _actual_ relationship to each other?"

"We're dating. Well, we weren't dating at that time when you first met Minho, but we're dating now," Chan answered.

"What were you to each other at that time then?" Chan's mother questioned.

"Um…. I was Chan's sugar baby," Minho replied.

Hannah, who had been taking a sip from her drink, spat it back into her glass. The room became so silent one could hear a pin drop. 

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Chan's mother.

"He was my sugar baby," Chan confirmed, "we, uh, I gave him access to my money, in exchange for a sexual relationship."

Chan's father spoke up, "and...how long did this last?"

Minho responded, "about half a year."

"Where did you meet?" Hannah asked, "was it like, one of those websites or something?" 

Chan chuckled, "no, not a website. I was visiting Hongdae to make a donation to the shelter there, and Minho stole my watch."

"He did _what_??" exclaimed Chan's father.

"I was homeless," Minho explained, "I did whatever I could for money. Including theft, and also selling my own body. Which is how we got to our agreement, Chan offered me to sell myself to him so I wouldn't have to do it to strangers anymore."

Chan's mom pursed her lips. "So our son gave his money to a thief and a whore?" 

"Mum, don't call him that," Chan said.

"Yes, that's exactly what he did," Minho answered, "and he saved me from an extremely miserable and traumatic life. I'm not worthy of him, I know that."

"Kitten don't say that…"

Minho turned to look at Chan. "No, it's true you're way too good for me." Then he turned back to Chan's parents, "I'm incredibly thankful to Chan, he makes me incredibly happy. And I do my best to make him happy. And together we are happy."

Chan took one of Minho's hands and kissed it lightly. "I love you…" he said quietly.

"I love you too, Channie," Minho said back, smiling at him.

"Well I think Minho is great," Hannah cut in, "I prefer him way more than whatever snobby woman mum and dad would have set you up with."

Lucas also spoke up, "yeah your past girlfriends _sucked_. They were so shallow and self absorbed. And mean."

"Yeah they were kind of terrible," Chan sighed.

"Those 'terrible' women came from well respected families!" Chan's father argued, "I'm sure Minho doesn't have any assets to provide? Nothing to offer?"

"Um, there's a duffel bag hidden in an alleyway that has about 30,000 won, but other than that no. And it's probably been found and stolen by now," Minho answered, shrugging.

"Why were you homeless in the first place?" Lucas asked Minho.

"I came out to my parents as gay and they kicked me out," Minho replied.

"They kicked you out?? That's horrible!" Hannah exclaimed.

Minho nodded. "Yeah. It was."

Chan's mother set down her drink, looking like she had just received news of a death in the family. 

"We won't even get grandchildren…" she said quietly. 

"We have a cat," Chan countered, "besides it's too early to think about starting a family, we've only been together for a few months."

"Seems like it's been more like a year," Chan's mother replied.

"We've been a _couple_ for only four months. Our previous arrangement was purely physical and involved no romantic feelings."

"You were sexually involved, weren't you? I don't see much difference," Chan's father remarked.

"Oh, there's a difference. There's a _very_ big difference between sex and a relationship," Minho answered.

"I suppose you would know best, wouldn't you?" Chan's mother said passive-aggressively.

"Mum," Chan said warningly, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I would," Minho said back, rising to her challenge.

"Our colleagues are going to lose their minds over this," Chan's father said, "the esteemed Bang family heir, dating a streetrat!" 

"Dad!" Chan exclaimed, "that's uncalled for!"

Chan's mother let out a huff. "I'm sorry but we can't approve of this. He's not cut from the same cloth that we are, he isn't worthy of the Bang title."

"That isn't for you to decide," Chan responded, glaring at them.

"He's basically a gold digger!" argued Chan's father.

Minho let out a laugh. "Gold digger! Now that’s a new one."

"He's not even taking this seriously!" Chan's dad continued.

"Oh sure I am," Minho said, "but I've been through a lot worse than snobby parents calling me a streetrat. Your insults don't hurt me and I don't really care if you like me or not. I only care what Chan thinks, and as he said it's not for you to decide."

Chan's parents both started sputtering.

"How- how _dare_ you speak to us that way-"

"Mum, dad," Chan interrupted, "if you aren't going to be welcoming to our guest then we will just leave. I'm not going to sit here and watch you degrade my boyfriend any longer."

That shut his parents up _immediately_. They sat there in silence and took small sips from their drinks, mouths a thin line.

After several moments of awkward silence, Hannah spoke up.

"So, uh, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Um, whatever wine you have open is fine," Minho said.

"Scotch, please. A big one," Chan requested.

One of the staff brought them their drinks, and Chan took a large gulp from his glass before making a face and wrinkling his nose.

"Never liked scotch," he muttered.

"Then why did you-" Minho started to ask, but one dreary look from Chan told him the answer.

Soon it was announced that dinner was ready and they moved to the dining room. This was also an awkwardly quiet affair.

"So," Lucas spoke up after a while, "if you sold your body, how much did you charge?"

"Lucas that's really not-" Chan started, but Minho interrupted him.

"No it's fine, Chan. I didn't really have a set price, it was however much they gave me at the end. I got shortchanged a lot."

"Do you remember any of the people?" asked Lucas. 

"What like names? Not really," Minho answered, "names weren't really given. I know a small handful but those were the ones who offered me a place to stay for the night. I did remember faces though. Some… Some faces I will never forget."

"Anyone we might know?"

"I don't know who you know. It's possible, some were pretty rich."

"Lucas, please don't interrogate him," Chan cut in, but Minho just laughed.

"It's okay, he's just curious. I don't mind," Minho said.

"Are you sure?" Chan questioned, "it took you quite a while to open up to me, I don't want you to be out of your comfort zone."

"I'm sure! I mean I did tell you I was a prostitute the first day we met, didn't I? And the therapist Jinwook says it can be good to talk openly about these things," answered Minho.

Chan took hold of one of Minho's hands and kissed it gently.

"Good, I'm glad. I'm really proud of you," he said gently.

"Wow," Hannah piped up, "I don't think I've ever seen Chris _that_ whipped for someone."

Chan's face turned pink and Minho laughed even more.

The conversation for the rest of the evening was basically just Chan's siblings asking Minho questions about himself. Chan's parents were oddly quiet. Minho figured they probably didn't have anything good to say, but they didn't want Chan to leave so they held their tongues.

At the end of the night, they stiffly thanked Minho for coming and asked Chan if he was going to bring Minho to the upcoming company function together.

"I was planning on it. You're coming, right baby?" Chan said.

"Yeah, we were going to get me a suit for the occasion, remember? We have that appointment with the tailor in a couple days," Minho replied.

"Oh right! Haven't been there in a while, not since… nevermind."

Minho snickered, "I still feel bad for whatever poor soul had to deal with that aftermath."

"Well, we should get going. Have a good night, I love you!" Chan gave both his parents a hug and then he and Minho walked towards his car. Chan's parents both looked mildly horrified, probably wondering what the hell they could have done at the tailor.

When they got back home, Chan beelined straight for the couch, tugging off his tie and flipping back onto it. Minho sat down next to him, moving Chan's head onto his lap and starting to stroke his hair. Dori, who heard the door open, came trotting over, meowing for attention as she hopped up into the couch.

"That was even more exhausting than I thought it would be," Chan bemoaned, "I'm sorry about what my parents said to you."

"It's alright, you said yourself that they're judgmental and elitist, I didn't expect them to like me anymore after they found out I'm not rich," Minho said.

"I can't believe dad called you a gold digger…"

"Well he's not entirely wrong, I am dating you for your money."

Chan sat up and gave Minho an unamused look. Minho just giggled and shifted so his legs were now draped across Chan's legs.

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking," he added, pinching one of Chan's cheeks lightly.

"Yeah, I know," Chan sighed.

Dori meowed again, and Minho picked her up and placed her on his lap, scratching behind her ears.

"Oh to be a cat, unaware of the harshness of society," Minho said, also sighing. 

Chan snorted. "So now what?"

"I dunno. Last time we saw your parents we had sex afterwards. Do you want to do that?"

"Eh, maybe later."

"How late is later? It's already later," Minho giggled.

"Maybe not tonight then."

"Fine by me. Wanna just cuddle and makeout?"

Chan smiled. "I would _love_ to cuddle and makeout."

  
  
  


Before the company party came around, the press started to show up. On the edge of the property. At first it was just a small few reporters, but it started to build as more and more people wanted a 'public statement'. Even though Chan's relationship status was literally no one else's business. Minho was starting to see why Chan hated his fame so much- there was a certain loss of privacy, and it was pretty irritating.

One morning, Minho got a text from Chan asking to come out to the front gate. Confused, Minho walked out, only to see a whole _crowd_ of reporters, blocking the entrance to the property. Chan was leaning against his car, already looking annoyed.

"They aren't gonna leave unless we say something," Chan said when Minho approached, "I hope you don't mind?"

"Um, no I don't mind," Minho answered, before turning to the press, "uh, hi? I'm Chan's boyfriend."

Questions started roaring at them, and Minho jumped slightly at how loud they were.

"How did you two meet?"

"How long have you been together?" 

"Are you from another influential family?"

"Are you gay?"

"Is this all legitimate or just a cry for attention?"

The last question made both of them freeze up, and Chan waved a hand to get the reporters' attention.

"Hold up," Chan said, and the questions all died down, "who asked if this was a cry for attention?"

Nobody moved for a while, but then one of the reporters slowly raised their hand. Chan walked over to him.

"Dispatch, right?" Chan was met with nods, from the reporter and a few others around them, looking nervous.

"So let me get this straight," Chan continued, starting to count on his fingers, "you're swarming the entrance to my property, you're making me late for my _job_ , your trying to ask personal questions, and you in particular have the _audacity_ to ask if my relationship is a cry for attention?"

"Well….is it?" the reporter asked.

Chan's eye twitched. Oh he was _mad_.

Minho spoke up before Chan started strangling the poor reporter.

"Do you really think Chan even needs to _try_ to get attention? That's ridiculous. What Chan and I have is completely genuine. And completely nobody else's business. If you want to ask questions, call ahead and make an appointment. In the meantime, get off our property so my boyfriend can leave for work. And leave us _alone_ ," he said loudly.

Chan sighed and gave Minho a quick goodbye kiss and then got back into his car. None of the reporters moved.

"Well?" Minho asked, looking at the crowd, "go away! Come back when you've called!"

He waved them off with a shooing motion of his hand, and then turned around and headed back into the house.

After that, many reporters did call and schedule interviews. Jihyo, who answered the phone, only allowed three reporters to actually come.

"Most of them are from tabloids that sensationalize things to a ridiculous amount. I just know they would put Minho in a bad light," she had said.

Chan patted her on the shoulder. "Jihyo, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm giving you a raise."

Jihyo beamed at him. “Oh it's nothing. But the raise is certainly very nice, thank you.”

They answered some interviews, gave some basic information about getting together and whatnot. They didn't reveal the sugar daddy agreement, and they didn't mention Minho's prostitution. Not much of Minho's past was revealed at all, just his homelessness. A few articles were published later, and they were pretty respectful, reporting the facts and only that. So far, the public didn't seem to hate the relationship. Not that Minho cared what the netizens thought, but it would probably suck to have Chan's parents _and_ the public hate him.

  
  


The function came up sooner than Minho expected, and before he knew it they were dressing up and driving out to some fancy hotel with a ballroom. Minho was completely starry-eyed by all the decorations when they walked in, and Chan kept laughing at him. But Chan was used to big glass chandeliers and bougie table decor and humongous food spreads and live jazz music; Minho wasn't! 

"You know this is our first public event as a couple," Chan noted, "it's gonna be nice not getting hit on all evening for once."

Minho felt his chest puff out a bit with pride. Hopefully, this was far from the last event they went to together. Maybe they'd even host a few themselves.

"What is this party even for?" Minho asked.

"It's a launch party for the newest phone model that was just released. Really it's just a bunch of old money families kissing up to each other, and kissing up to my parents. And me, by extension. Usually I'd get a lot of not very subtle offers of future marriage from various heiresses, hopefully now that I have a boyfriend they'll back off," Chan said.

"They better. I'll fight them. Or wait- that's probably not a good idea, I'm not going to fight them. I don't want your parents to dislike me any more than they already do."

Chan laughed again. "Personally I think it would be hilarious to see you tackle an entitled daughter of some company associate. But yeah, it wouldn't be good formal etiquette."

"I'll just glare them away." 

"Sounds perfect."

They shared a quick kiss and then Chan looked around to find their table. It didn't take long to see the familiar features of Chan's family, and they walked over and took their seats.

Chan's parents looked like they were sitting on a lot of opinions again, Hannah was eyeing the champagne longingly (she still had a couple more years before she was of age and able to drink), and Lucas was on his phone.

"Minho your suit looks lovely," spoke Chan's mother.

"Oh," Minho said, surprised, "thank you!"

She nodded at him curtly, and then turned to Chan, "and you look exquisite as always, Channie."

Chan beamed at her, "thanks mum. Everyone looks great tonight. Is that a new dress?"

"It is," she said, "had it personally designed and tailored."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less!" Chan replied, "where's the menu?"

"On the napkins. Not the best design choice to make the paper the same color as the tablecloth, but oh well," said Chan's father.

Chan shrugged. "It is what it is. Minho, do you want me to get us some drinks?"

"Oh, I don't want anything right away," Minho answered, "maybe in a bit."

"Okay then," said Chan.

And then the conversation died down, and it became silent. Very awkwardly silent, save for the background chatter of the other party guests. 

Under the table, Minho reached over and grabbed hold of Chan's hand, squeezing it. Chan smiled softly at him and squeezed back.

After a few minutes a waiter walked by, carrying a tray of glasses filled with champagne. Chan grabbed one for him and Minho, using one hand for each so as to keep holding Minho's hand.

Minho took a sip- it was fairly dry, but not bad. He took several gulps.

"Careful," Chan chuckled, "don't want to get drunk too soon. That's why you didn't want some earlier, right?"

"That is right, but I'll be fine. I have a tolerance," Minho reassured.

This caught Chan's dad's attention, and he asked, "how would you build a tolerance for alcohol if you couldn't afford housing?"

"Flirting in the local gay bar," Minho said bluntly, "sometimes all it takes is a look and I've got some random guy buying me drinks. More than one, on some occasions. And there's nothing like a round of shots to forget how shitty the world is for a while."

"Do I have to worry about alcoholism?" Chan joked.

"No, you don't have to worry," Minho answered, laughing.

"So my son is dating a flirt. Wonderful," Chan's mom muttered, clearly to herself but Minho still heard her.

"Well I'm already a whore, aren't I? A flirt should be tame compared to that," Minho said, and Chan's mother turned pink and started paying very close attention to her drink.

Chan kept talking, ignoring the tense energy between his mother and his boyfriend. "You'll have to share your crazy club life stories with me sometime, I'd love to hear them."

"I wouldn't call it _crazy_ but I do have a few stories that are pretty wild. I'll tell you all about them later," Minho responded, leaning over towards Chan and lightly poking his nose, giving him a smile. 

Chan smiled back and leaned closer to give Minho a quick peck, before drinking some more of his champagne.

It went back to awkward silence for a while, and then Chan asked Lucas and Hannah about school. Lucas complained about one of his classes being really difficult, and Minho offered some studying tips.

"Were you a good student?" Chan's dad asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"I was," Minho replied, "I had excellent grades and was looking forward to attending a great university."

"So why didn't you?" Chan's dad questioned further.

Minho gave him a polite smile. "I came out on graduation day. Got kicked out on graduation day. Couldn't get a job before the semester started. Can't really go to college if you can't afford tuition, can you? If my parents hadn't been homophobic monsters I would have had a very bright future. I may have even worked at your company, who knows?"

It went quiet again, and Minho felt all eyes on him. 

Chan's mother cleared her throat gently. "I was not aware that being kicked out had such severe consequences, my apolo-"

"I don't like being pitied," Minho interrupted, "the sentiment is appreciated, but unnecessary."

"It's not pity, it's-" Chan's dad began, but Chan just looked at him and shook his head. They both went silent once more.

Under the table, Minho gave Chan's hand a squeeze, silently thanking him for stepping in.

"So," Chan said, turning the conversation back to its original direction, "you were saying, Lucas?"

As the night went on, there was more small talk, followed by more awkward silences. And the occasional interruptions by various different old men with pretty young women, trying to be subtle with their "happened to pass by, have you met my daughter? She's around your age." Minho wanted to punch them right in their expensive noses.

Chan was quick to introduce Minho as his boyfriend though, resulting in a lot of faltered smiles that were quickly plastered back on, hiding the disappointment that A. Chan was definitely taken even though it was public knowledge now so they should have already known and B. Their attempts to make him 'straight' again didn't work because Chan had his boyfriend with him. Minho relished in the smooches he got to press against Chan's face, staking his claim.

Then the floor was opened up for dancing, and Chan was quick to take Minho's hand and say "c'mon kitten let's go dance!"

Minho just nodded and let himself get tugged onto the dance floor, the lively jazz music becoming louder as they got closer to the band.

"You said you used to dance, right?" Chan asked.

"Well, yeah, but that was hip-hop...nothing with partners."

"It's just swing, I can teach you real quick."

Chan showed him the basic steps and soon they were swinging all over the floor, laughing and having a grand time. Swing was incredibly fun! And Chan was actually quite good at it. They danced to several energetic and upbeat songs, and then it changed to a ballad for a slow dance. 

Minho went to grab Chan's waist this time, intending to lead, but Chan grabbed Minho's waist as well. 

"Shouldn't your arms be up on my shoulders?" he asked.

Chan blinked. "Aren't I leading?"

"Well I was hoping to lead this time."

"I really like holding your waist though…"

Minho's face turned warm, and the subtle pout Chan was giving him was too adorable to say no to.

"Okay you can keep them there," he relented.

Chan smiled brightly, pulling Minho closer as he let out a quiet "yay~"

He leaned forward and kissed Minho, and for a moment they continued to kiss while they slowly swayed back and forth.

A trio of middle aged women passed and Minho heard one of them whisper "are they really going to do that in public? How unsightly."

Minho broke away, feeling a little embarrassed.

Chan, however, rolled his eyes and tugged Minho closer, kissing him even more.

"Y'know, you're really petty," Minho whispered when they pulled away again.

"And you're really pretty," Chan replied, gazing warmly at him.

Minho lightly swatted Chan's chest. "Oh hush."

Another ballad played, and they kept dancing, being stopped a couple of times so Chan could get even more introductions.

"Not sure why that family bothered, I already met their daughter when I was ten. She was the worst spoiled brat and I doubt she’s changed much since then," Chan muttered after the third family walked off, making Minho giggle.

The second ballad ended and the music started to pick up again, and as they were about to swing some more, Minho felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw another unfamiliar young woman smiling at him.

"Excuse me, can I borrow Chan-ssi for the next dance?" she had the audacity to ask.

Minho smiled back at her. "No."

The girl's smile dropped quickly- clearly she wasn't expecting to get shot down- and then she just let out a huff and stormed away, heels clacking on the floor.

Chan let out a wheeze after she was gone, clearly he had been holding back his laughter.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he said.

Minho preened, "you could certainly tell me again."

After another hour of dancing, they both got pretty tired and were ready to head home. They said goodbye to Chan's family, Chan hugging his parents and his siblings. Minho got hugs from the siblings, and a stiff handshake from the parents. He'd take it for now.

"So much for not getting hit on…" Chan sighed as they walked out of the hotel, "hopefully next function people will start to leave me alone. Did you have fun?"

"I did, yeah. The dinnertime convo was pretty awkward but the dancing was really fun," Minho said, "how did you know how to swing dance?"

"I learned as a kid. I took lessons for pretty much every type of ballroom dancing. Swing, waltz, tango, salsa...it was an expected thing for upper class kids to know how to dance. It was fun, so I never minded."

Minho smiled and took hold of Chan's hand, weaving their fingers together. "That's actually really cool, you'll have to teach me some of the others sometime." 

Chan smiled back, giving Minho a kiss on the cheek.

  
  
  


They got back home and got ready for bed, dressing down to their underwear and crawling under the sheets. As they were getting ready, Minho kept thinking about the events of earlier. Mainly, all the women that were trying to get Chan's attention. The woman that tried to steal him for a dance. And the woman that tried really hard to chat herself up to Chan. And the other ladies that were so keen to have their dads introduce them. How often did this happen? Why didn't it stop, now that Chan was publicly in a relationship? Minho didn't like it.

"Something on your mind, kitten?" Chan asked, snuggling up close.

"I'm jealous," Minho stated bluntly.

"Oh? Of what?"

Minho looked over at Chan. "Those other women, thinking they can snatch what isn't theirs."

"Is that so?" Chan commented, quirking an eyebrow.

Minho nodded, and rolled over so he was on top of Chan's body.

"The public knows about us now. So they should back off. You're _mine_."

Chan started to grin coyly. "Very true. I am yours." 

He brought up a hand to the back of Minho's neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss.

It took no time at all to get very heated, and next thing Minho knew Chan had lubed up fingers pressed against his entrance. As he started to finger Minho open, Minho pressed kisses across his jawline and down his neck. He bit down on one spot, leaving behind a mark. Followed by another, and another, and another.

"Kitten- wait," Chan hissed, "I have work, those are gonna show."

Minho just left another mark. "Good. I want them to." 

Chan let out a whimper, which only encouraged Minho to keep sucking on his boyfriend's pale skin.

He knew the possessiveness was very new to the both of them. After all, with Chan being so out of Minho's league, he had never felt like he was allowed to be jealous. Chan could easily dump Minho and find someone new, Minho couldn't.

But yet...he had basically gone up against all these beautiful women, and Chan still picked him in the end. Now, Minho wanted to cling tightly and never ever let go. 

Chan had asked Minho to be his and his alone- did that not mean that Chan was also Minho's and Minho's alone?

While Minho was having his internal monologue, Chan had been busy opening him up, and Minho was pulled back into reality when Chan pulled out his four fingers.

Chan reached over to the bedside table to grab a condom, but Minho grabbed his wrist and he shook his head.

"Wha- you want to do it raw?" Chan asked, eyes widening.

Minho nodded. "Fill me up, hyung."

Chan blinked, face turning red.

"Fuck," he said, " _fuck_ you're going to kill me baby."

Minho grabbed the lube and slicked up Chan's cock, then lined it up against his hole and sank down. The moment he bottomed out he started to move, grinding down and letting out a loud moan as Chan's dick immediately rubbed against his prostate. He leaned back down and returned to his task of decorating Chan's pale neck with more hickeys, as if it was a blank canvas. After the neck ran out of space, Minho moved down to Chan's chest, making a heart shape of bruises across the skin.

And Chan? Chan was _eating it all up_. Minho was frankly ruining the man, which sent a surge of pride through him; usually Chan was the one doing the ruining, not the other way around. It was a nice change of pace.

Well, until fingers in Minho's hair pulled him away and Chan rolled them over, taking back the reigns of control. But Minho was satisfied with his art piece, so he didn't mind the change in position in the slightest. Especially not when Chan was kissing him so heatedly, as if Minho's lips were a drug that Chan couldn't get enough of.

Chan started thrusting hard and fast, shifting his mouth to leave a few marks of his own (which Minho was very welcoming of). It didn't take much longer before Chan was coming, spilling deep inside of Minho. It felt warm and wet and the broken moan Chan let out as his hips stilled made the experience even better. Chan kept thrusting a few more times until Minho came, digging his nails into Chan's arms and moaning loudly.

They stayed in place for a moment, catching their breath and waiting for those brain fuzzies to fade away. A few minutes passed, and Chan slowly pulled out. Minho could feel Chan's cum ooze out a little bit, and honestly he didn't expect to like it as much as he did. 

"Well that sure was a new side of you. Very hot," Chan said, still breathing a bit heavily.

"You think so?" Minho asked, smiling and cuddling up against Chan's side.

"Very _very_ hot. I mean you always make me feel amazing but that was _intense._ "

Minho giggled, "maybe I should get jealous more often."

"If it means we get to do it raw then by all means, be my guest."

Minho laughed even more, the sound bouncing throughout the large room.

"Speaking of," Chan added, "that's probably pretty messy, isn't it?"

Minho waved his hand dismissively. "It's fine, I'll just clean it up in the morning."

Chan pursed his lips, deep in thought.

"Actually….I have a better idea."

He disappeared under the blankets, leaving Minho confused as to what he was planning.

But then his legs were being lifted, and hands started grabbing at his ass and- oh god Chan could _not_ be serious.

Chan shoved his tongue into Minho's hole, licking up his own cum that was dripping out.

"Chan- you- but that's-" Minho stuttered, frankly at a loss for words.

"If you think having to taste my own semen is going to deter me from eating you out," Chan said, voice muffled from the blankets, "then you are mistaken. It's fine, just relax and enjoy."

Minho let out a loud whine, half from embarrassment of the absolute lack of shame from his boyfriend, and half from said boyfriend's magical tongue that was starting to drive him crazy from the overstimulation. It was so much, but _fuck_ it felt _so_ good. 

Right as Minho thought he couldn't take any more, Chan pulled away and crawled back up the bed. Minho noticed there was a smudge of cum on the corner or his mouth. 

"Well I didn't get all of it, but I got most of it," Chan said, his tongue poking out to get that little smudge and lick it up, "I'll help clean out the rest tomorrow when we shower."

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself up, Chan," said Minho, raising an eyebrow.

"I know," Chan answered, "but I want to."

Minho felt warm and fuzzy in his chest.

"I really don't deserve you…" he whispered. 

"Hmm, I think I'm exactly what you deserve," Chan countered, "actually no, you deserve the world. But since you're my world, I hope that will suffice."

Minho lightly swatted Chan's chest, smiling fondly. "You're so cheesy."

"That's me. Bang Cheesy Christopher Chan."

Minho's smile only grew as Chan pulled him in closer, leaning in for one more kiss before they went to sleep.

Right before they drifted off, Chan mumbled, "my secretaries are going to give me so much shit for these hickies…" 

Minho hummed. "I think they'll be impressed, it's my best artwork yet."

Chan let out a drowsy chuckle, and then sleep took over.

  
  


The next day, Chan arrived home from work whining about how much he got teased for the marks on his neck. 

Minho just cackled loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497)! ([nsfw account](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
